


Oral

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, being the innocent she is, never tried new things until she met Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. It's not prompted by anything. I can't point the finger at anyone else. My brain would not let me _not_ write this. And, you know, I have no doubt this has probably been done before. But I haven't seen it, and my dirty mind won't let this go. So here.

"Just put it in your mouth, pet. That's how you start it."

"I can do that. Uh...then what?"

"Well, then you give a little suck."

"Ew."

"Trust me. You'll like it."

"Right. You say I'll like it just cause _you_ like it."

"It's popular for a reason."

"It seems kinda gross. And messy. And what am I getting out of it again?"

Spike sighed. "It makes you feel good. It tastes good. It looks fucking sexy."

"Okay, weird."

"Just, trust me. It's good to try new things, yeah?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and put the cigarette between her lips.


End file.
